Scars on the Heart are Harder to Fix
by Dark-Princess0923
Summary: Scars on the surface are normal; they go away after time. But if your heart has scars it's harder to fix. They stay, they grow, and soon they consume you. You may be surrounded by those who care but it takes someone special to chase the scars away. What happens though if you don't trust anyone enough to let them in? Learning to trust is hard but learning to love is even harder...
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey people! Yep it's me with another story. This one has been aggravating me for some time and I just had to put it up. I don't own beyblade sooo on with reading.**_

I'm lying on the floor unable to move. Every time breathing in makes my throat feel as if it's being consumed by fire; I somehow manage to stay conscious though. The cold stone walls and only light being given off by wall mounted candles gives the room an eerie aura; that, and the clear smell of fresh blood. This room was made to strike fear into the prisoners brought down here; brought down here to be punished for their disobedience.

The crime I committed that resulted in me being drug into this pit, being beaten without mercy, was something I did very often. My sister was caught outside in the halls after lights out. The thought of my little sister being sent here sent chills up my spine, so I offered myself in her place. After all, she is the only family member I have left. Protecting her at all cost is my vow, even if that means I must result to death.

The basement door opens and I squint my eyes due to the new bright light filling the room.

"Get up." the harsh male voice commands.

Trying my best, I roll over onto my belly. Lifting myself up on my elbows and forearms I try to rise to my knees, but pain erupting from the back of my head foils my plans and sends me falling back to the cold ground. An annoyed groan escapes the male's throat. Footsteps can be heard, slowly advancing to me. A hand grabs the back of my shirt, yanking me to my feet. Every part of my body screams in pain and it takes all the strength I possess to stay standing. Refusing to let the pain show, I turn to the man to see him glaring; obviously mad any sound of agony hasn't escaped my lips. Long ago, I learned the more you showed it hurt, the more they tortured you. Since then I refused to allow them the pleasure of seeing me broken. Refused to cry.

"Come on." He harshly orders before grabbing my arm and jerking me out of the dungeon into the lifeless hall. The old cracked maple floor and the pale brown walls; my first encounterment with these walls I found comfort, but now only hate.

Me and the male slowly make our way down the hall to the front entrance; neither making a sound along the way. An alarming feeling eats at me._ Where are we going?_ Refusing to let the panic show, I keep quite. Nearing the stairs, my hearing picks up the sound of someone descending them... struggling? Getting closer my bad eyes catch a fuzzy glimpse of red hair. The same red hair I've known my entire life.

"Tanya?" I question finally reaching her. My little sister is standing at the foot of the staircase, holding two backpacks.

"Isn't it great Tamara? We are finally leaving!" She exclaims full of joy and her hazy face looks, to me, to be full of excitement.

I'm unable to comprehend what she is saying though. How were we getting out of here? No one had told me of the subject. The male growling makes me and my sister to stop our discussion. He starts to, once again, walk down the hall. Grabbing the bag I presume to be mine from my sister's hand we follow him.

Getting to the entrance my eyes make out the blurry image of the director speaking to a very plump man. His hair seems to be white, along with the mustache under his nose.

"Now Mr. Dickenson, just sign this right here." The man, whom I now know as Mr. Dickenson, signs a piece of paper. The duo turns to face us. By us I mean me and my sister. "Thank you Bradley for bringing the girls here. You are dismissed now." Bradley nods before walking back down the hall we just emerged from. "Tamaru. Tanya." The power in the director's voice makes me look back to the duo, mostly to the director. "This is Mr. Stanley Dickenson. You will be going with him. I do hope you both behave." Me and Tanya simultaneously nod. Turning back to Mr. Dickenson the director continues. "If you have any problems, just send them back."

Mr. Dickenson and the director say their goodbyes while me and Tanya share a nervous glance. We follow Mr. Dickenson out to his car; well more like van, a BBA van to be exact. Getting into the van, me and my sister take the first two seats to the left; while Mr. Dickenson takes one the on the right.

"I know what goes on in there girls." He speaks after seating. _How would he know? Better yet, why does he car._ "Do not worry girls. I will make sure that place is shut down."

"Why did you get us out though?" My little sister questions the older man. Her voice holds a fear as she speaks; due to the fact we usually would be beat for questioning an elder.

"Because there is someone that needs help right now and I believe you both are the ones to give it." He answers kindly, probably able to tell of my sister's fear. Me and her both share a confused look.

The engine roars to life and the van makes it way towards the gate, being careful due to the amount of snow and ice on the road. Everything falls silent between the three of us as we start our journey to an unknown place. Passing through the gate I look back. Reading the sign over top of the stone archway before the building disappears from sight.

'Miss. Macaths Home for Orphans.' When the police officer first spoke of this place I was happy to have somewhere to go, now, I was happy to be getting out...

_**Tell me what you think about this. And before it gets any further should I make it a romance? I was thinking with Enrique. All types of reviews are welcomed!**_


	2. Chapter 2

*Tala's P.O.V.*

_Ughh._ I roll my eyes at the stupidity in front of me. Ever since Mr. Dickenson and the rest of the BBA shut down the Abby me and the other Demolition Boys have been staying with the BladeBreakers. They say we need to learn to reclaim our emotions. I find this a huge waste of time, but my team members have sunken down to the level of befriending these pest.

*Bryan's P.O.V.*

I smirk, rolling my eyes at Tyson who has two pencils stuck up his nose. Right now we are at the BBA building waiting for Mr. Dickenson to get back with 'big news'.

My gaze lifts to my team leader, Tala. Ever since the Abby was shut down and we had to move in with the BladeBreakers he's been more distant; barley ever talking to any of us. Kind of reminds me of Kia.

Earlier in the week me, Ian, and Spencer went to Mr. Dickenson. He promised to help, but I don't see how he could.

I turn my attention to the opening door. The White Tigers, PPA All Stars, and the Majestics stroll into the room.

"Hey guys! Whatcha doing here?" Tyson yells standing up to great them. His team follows suit. I glance at my team mates, well minus Tala, and we all drift back to the far wall. I'll admit it, we, meaning Ian, Spencer, and me have been way different since we left the Abby... But that still doesn't mean we actually like all of these people.

~*,*~/~*,*~/~*,*~/~*,*~/~*,*~/~*,*~

*3rd Person P.O.V.*

The 5 teams sat in the conference room socializing, minus the Demolition Boys, telling stories and joking with one another. It's now been an hour since they arrived and some were becoming very impatient.

"Where is Mr. Dickenson? I swear if he doesn't hurry up I'll-"

"Jonathan." Robert interrupts his red haired team mate. "Threatening is so uncouth. He will arrive when he gets here. Until then, please, settle down."

The red head mumbles rude words as he sits down. Everyone in the room is wondering why Mr. Dickenson has brought them all together. They all have some theory, but do not know for sure.

The door opens and Mr. Dickenson enters followed by Judy Tate. "Hello kids." he greats them. "It's been a long time hasn't it?"

"Enough with small talk, why are we here?" Asks one of the PPA All Stars, Michael, standing up.

"Michael." Judy sternly speaks to the captain of her team. Michael sits down into his seat and Judy motions for Mr. Dickenson to continue.

"I know many of you are wondering why you all are here." Mr. Dickenson states, earning several nods in responds. "Well I thought of a very brilliant plan; one that the board of the BBA agreed to."

"Which is?" Ian asks broadly, getting very aggravated.

"Well, you teams, along with many others, are the future of beyblade, but if you do not know how to cooperate with one another there is no future for the BBA. So I came up with the idea of gathering up some of the teams and grouping them into groups of 4 or 5. Those groups are going to live with each other for 3 months so they can build friendships. You all were randomly drawn to be in a group together." Mr. Dickenson finishes explaining.

Everyone sat in shocked silence. Not one dared to move. The information still sinking in. _So I'm going to have to stay with these freaks for 3 months._ Was the thought going through everyone's mind; mostly being directed towards the Demolition Boys.

"There's no way I'm staying in the same house as these people for 3 months." Johnny states; standing up and walking to the door.

"If any team does not cooperate with this they will be stripped of any official title they have received and will be banned from competitions." Judy quickly informs making the European red head stop in his tracks.

"WHAT?" Everyone in the room shouts out, minus a very grouchy red head Russian.

"Yes boys and girls. It is true. If you do not participate you and your team will be banned from beybladeing." Mr. Dickenson confirms. Everyone stays in silence. Coming to terms that they will have to do this. After getting a aggravated 'Alright' from everyone in the room Mr. Dickenson smiles. "Okay kids, you will have about a week to go home and collect your things."

"Where are we going?" Tyson asks.

"You are not allowed to know until the day of your departure." Mr. Dickenson tells him.

Tyson frowns and is about to ask why when Ray speaks. "Is that all you wanted to tell us Mr. Dickenson?"

"Well my boy." Mr. Dickenson starts figuring it would be much easier to tell them all now instead the day they left. "No. No it is not. There will be two others joining you."

"Who are they Mr. D. When are we going to be able to meet them?" Hillary asks curiously.

"Well, they are outside right now." Mr. Dickenson turns to ask Judy if she would get them which she agrees to. She walks out of the room, returning a few moments later with two girls.

The youngest, who seems to be around 10, looks down at her feet awkwardly. Some of her blood red hair falls out of its two pigtails to cover her icy blue eyes. She's very small compared to the average 10 year old; both in height and in weight. A pair of dirty ripped up black leggings reaches the small girl's dirty knees. An oversize green boy t-shirt seems to swallow her; making the leggings almost hidden. A worn out pair of green sneakers seem to hug her feet. There are a couple of bruises and cuts on her legs. But none of the teams think anything of it.

The oldest, who seems to be about 13, stands tall, avoiding direct eye contact with anyone in the room. There is something about her that makes a chill run up everyone's spine. She reminds them so much of the Demolition boys while they were still in the abbey. Her blood red hair is down reaching her mid back, bangs swept behind her left ear. There is a clear view of her cold white eyes. There are some small traces of blue but would be nearly impossible to spot even if you were standing face to face with her. That and her faded black pupil are the only color in her eyes. She, like her sister is very small; about the same height as Ian, a inch or two taller perhaps. One sleeve of an oversized grey sweatshirt falls off her shoulder. Her shorts look as if they are cutting off the circulation of her lower body. On her feet, like her sister, is a pair of old, rundown grey sneakers.

"Ummm... Who are they?" Asks Max, slightly moving away because of the older girl's intense glare.

"Well, Max. Let me introduce them. This" He motions to the older of the two "is Tamara and her younger sister Tanya."

"Tamara and Tanya what, if I may ask?" the green haired Oliver speaks.

Tala rolls his eyes. He gets put into a home with the bladebreakers. His team is starting to act like idiots. There making him move in with these all of these idiots for 3 months. And know they bring in these two girls in. He doesn't think his life can get worse. Which is, unfortunately, and fortunately at the same time, wrong.

There is a slight hesitation in Mr. Dickenson's voice. Something everyone in the room is able to notice. "Tamara and Tanya Valkov."


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hey everyone! I hope you are enjoing this story. I've had the first few chapters witen on here for a long time and decided to publish them. I have no idea where this story is going to go. As you know, I don't own beyblade so on with reading.**_

*3rd Person*

If you were to drop a pin you could hear it come in contact with the floor without any problem. This is how quite the room became after the 4 simple words were uttered from Mr. Dickenson's mouth. No one dared to break the awkward shock stuck silence even though they all wanted to be rid of it. Everyone stood still as possible, barley breathing, for fear of igniting a catastrophic event. Even Kai and Tala, the only two that never allowed emotions to play across their faces, had a shocked expression playing across their facial features.

"Okkkaaayyyy. What's the big deal about our last name?" The elder of the sister, identified as Tamara, asks the group of stone like people.

"Because it's Valkov!" The usually quite Spencer exclaims; being the first to break from his frozen state.

"And?" She questions again. This time, though, she glares at the blonde Russian. The intensity of her glare makes Spencer jerk back as if he had just been physically pushed. Many others shrink away at the look she is giving. They all think that they were wrong. This girl is much more terrifying then the Russians before they left the abbey.

"And- Well- You see-"

"I think I can enlighten on why this brings such a big shock to them." Mr. Dickenson interrupts Spencer's stuttering; which the blonde is grateful for. "You see, there is another Valkov here."

This makes Tamara look questionly at the BBA chairman. Tanya also looks at him weirdly before reaching her hand to her neck and pulling a silver locket out from under her shirt. Tamara sees her sister do this and suddenly realization falls upon her.

"Are you saying..." she trails off, not able to form the words in her head.

Mr. Dickenson nods shortly before turning his attention to Tala. "Tala my boy, can you tell me what you remember of your family before the abbey?"

He looks at Mr. Dickenson for a moment before actually thinking. He didn't really remember much except that he had his mother's eyes. He knew these two girls had to be part of his family somehow or else Mr. Dickenson would have never brought them here, but he couldn't think of who they were.

"No." He gives up on trying to figure it out and answers. His answer receives a laugh from the white haired man.

"Well Tala, I'm sure you'd remember these two girls if you knew who they were. They are your younger sisters."

If the room wasn't quite before it definitely was now. But this time it was more in surprise then it was in shock. The quietness only lasted for a few seconds before questions exploded. The room grew loud beyond compare with the many voices ringing out at once.

Tala, though, was paying no mind to these voices. As soon as the words left Mr. Dickenson's mouth he was threw into his subconscious. Memories and images flying by from the 7 years prior before entering the abbey. One memory though keeps showing itself no matter how much Tala forces it out.

_A 5 year old boy sat in a small dusty closet with his two sisters; one being 3 yearsof age, getting ready to turn 4, and the other just a few months old. Yelling could be heard outside of the door and the children shook every time a new crashing noise came into play. Not much of the conversation was clear in the 9 year old memory but a few things could be made out._

_'You're a no good piece of sh*t you ugly who*e. Get out of my house.'_

_'I'm going to kill you.'_

_'Even hell has standards you worthless bi*ch.'_

_The images became very clear all of the sudden. All of the children in the closet had red firey hair and crystal blue eyes. Shadows could be seen at the bottom of the door, signaling the people were right outside the closet. A horrible crashing noise was heard and then the door flew open to reveal a tall muscular man with red hair and brown eyes._

_Behind him, a woman with blonde hair and blue eyes was struggling to get off of a now broken table. The man reached for the eldest girl who was crying her eyes out. He picked her up and begun yelling and beating her. While this was happening the woman was merely watching; obviously having no intentions of stopping it, and the boy was begging his father to stop._

_Finally, after a few sort moments, the father threw down the girl and walked out of the house. The mother walked away from the scene into the living room where the TV was blaring loudly. The small boy crawled over to the now bloody girl with the infant still in his arms. Once at her, he lifted her up with one arm; holding the baby with his left and her with his right._

_"I-I-I prom-promise y-you two," The boy stutters and pauses to let a sob escape his lips "I'll n-never let any-anything b-b-bad hap-p-pen to either of y-y-yo-you again." With that the boy finally breaks down into hysterical tears._

Tala had to repress tears at the memory. During his first 7 years of life this memory was the most painful. It was this night that he realized his mother and father really didn't care about them. He tried to tell himself that they loved them, but that night he knew he could no longer lie to himself.

The thing that hurt most was the promise he made to his sisters. Looking at them now he noticed the bruises and cuts on their legs, arms, and faces. Tamara looked to have it worse than Tanya; having more cuts and what looked like freshly dried blood on her left check.

Seeing his sisters like this killed him. He promised to protect them, but he hasn't. Even though it's technically not his fault, and that he knows, he can't help but feel a wave guilt.

"What's going on here?!"

"Tala has sisters?!"

"Why didn't you ever tell us Tala?!"

Now Tala hears the questions but chooses to ignore them. Instead, he walks calmly up to the two girls; the only two not saying anything. As he gets closer to them the commotion stops; everyone is watching him, seeing what he was going to do.

Reaching the two girls he looks at both of them before pulling them into a tight embrace; both of the girls returning it.


	4. Chapter 4

_**I don't own beyblade so on with reading.**_

*3rd person*

Everyone in the room, including the BBA chairman Mr. Dickenson, stare at each other wide eye. None of them, even his team mates, have ever seen Tala show any signs of affection. Seeing him right now, hugging his two sisters was enough to throw everyone off.

"Mara. Nya." Tala calls his sisters by the nicknames he gave them when they were younger, his voice cracking a little; showing he is close to tears. He tightens the embrace around both of them for fear of letting them go.

*Tamara's P.O.V.*

I look at my brother from the corner of my eye. Even though my vision is blurry I can see his blood red hair and the blue circles on his face, which must be his eyes. I don't have to see his face clearly though to tell that this is him. No one else has ever called me and Tanya by those names. I tighten my hold, not wanting him to go anywhere ever again.

_'I have my brother back. I thought he was dead, but he's right here. Hugging me.'_ The thoughts bring happy tears to my eyes, which I push right back down. The last time I cried was my 7th birthday; there was no way I was going to ruin my control.

"Tala! You never told us you had sisters." Turning my head, my eyes clash with what appears to be lilac eyes, the boy also has lilac hair. I'm pretty sure that's who spoke anyway.

My brother pulls out of our sibling embrace and turns to the guy I'm looking at. "That's because you never asked, Bryan." My brother answers him coolly. The Bryan guy, I was right it was the lilac hair dude, crosses his arms over his chest.

"Well everybody," Mr. Dickenson speaks brining all of the attention back to him "you all have a week to go home and collect your things. Next Monday we will meet here and then travel to the airport. Once there you will learn where you're going to be spending the next 3 months. You are all excused to go to your homes and pack. Tala, I would like for you and your team to stay behind for a few minutes. Tamara and Tanya to."

Everyone leaves the room except my brother, me, Tanya, and who I suppose to be my brother's team mates. We all make their selves comfortable on the couches, me and Tanya sitting on one, Tala in one of the chairs, and the other three on the other couch, and wait for Mr. Dickenson to reenter the room. None of us talk to each other; we just sit and enjoy comfortable silence.

After about 10 minutes Mr. Dickenson enters the room with a woman following behind him.

*Tala's P.O.V.*

I tense up at first when Mr. Dickenson and the woman enter the room but quickly relax when I notice it isn't the woman that gave birth to us. My team mates have a confused look as do Tamara, Tanya, and I.

"I thought it would be good for your team to be in here, Tala, when I told you this news; if you don't want them in here though we could send them out of the room." Mr. Dickenson tells me.

I look at my sisters and then my team mates. "No, let them stay. It will save me time explaining." I lazily answer and lean back in my chair.

"Okay, my boy." Mr. Dickenson says then turns to the woman. "This is Alyssa. She was one of your mother's friends from high school."

I sit up a little and examine my mother's old friend, Alyssa. She has dark brown hair that falls to her waist and violet eyes. They're kind of like Bryan's but darker. She's stands probably about 5"7 and has pale skin. Not like mine and the rest of my team mates', but still pale.

"Hello, Tala." She nods her head to me before turning to my sisters. "Tamara, you've grown so big. The last time I saw you were just about a couple days old. And you must be Tanya. You look just like your grandmother, but with blue eyes." She walks closer to us a little before talking again. "I'm so sorry about how they treated you. That's the main reason I didn't come around them. They were nice, but they got hooked on drugs and turned into different people." Her eyes hold sympathy and regret as she talks. They also hold something else. Something I've never been able to figure out.

"Okay, why are you here?" Tamara asks Alyssa. Her eyes dart between our mother's friend and Mr. Dickenson likes she's waiting on who will break and tell us first.

"Well young Tamara." Mr. Dickenson speaks, coming up to put a hand on Alyssa's shoulder. "You see, well, before your mother became pregnant with Tala, Alyssa here became pregnant by your father-"

"Wait," I interrupt him "so what you're saying is that we have another sibling that's by our father and this woman?"

"Yes, Tala. You do have another sibling. A brother." Alyssa answers before sitting down in the chair next to me. "Your mother and father were having a fight and I saw him at a party. The next day I and your father woke up in bed together. I guess the alcohol got us. A couple of weeks later I found out I was pregnant.

"Your mother wasn't mad as I thought she would be; even though I had slept with her boyfriend. About 2 months later you were conceived and we were all happy. I meet a man and we started seeing each other. After about a year or so I started getting a little cautious about coming around because your parents were getting into stuff they shouldn't. The last time I did was when your mom was going into labor with Tamara and your father was nowhere to be found.

"I stayed with her for a couple days until she got out of the hospital. I drove her, you, and Tamara home and your father and mother both started to argue. I wanted so bad to take you both with me and away from them, but I knew I would never win the custody battle even with how your parents were. I got married to the man I meet and we're still together. Your brother has grown up thinking he was his father, so I don't know how it will go if you want to meet him.

"I heard that a group of boys were taken out of that abbey, it was on the news and they showed a picture of your team. I knew who you were right away and contacted Mr. Dickenson. I had to make sure you were alright. And when Mr. Dickenson called and said he found your sisters I was so happy.

"You all should have never been separated, in my opinion. It kills me to think what you've all been through. So, I've been doing some things and, if you all want to, you could come live with me and your brother. My husband said he had no problem with it and would treat you all like you were his own. So what do you all say?" She finishes with a hopeful look to all three of us.

I look with wide eyes at my sisters. They have the same expression as me. This lady was my mother's friend and mother to our brother. Tanya looks at Tamara and Tamara looks at me.

I'm able to tell their waiting on my decision. I turn my attention to my team members. They look as shocked as I am. "What about my team mates?" I ask Alyssa looking back at her.

I couldn't leave my team mates to be given to random foster families. I wouldn't leave them to be given to random foster families. They've became like my brothers over the years at the abbey. Life without them wouldn't be the same.

"Don't worry Tala." Mr. Dickenson says. "They won't be going to foster families. I've convinced the BBA to let them stay in Russia and list me as their guardian. Of course, Spencer will be in charge of them when they are there where he is the eldest."

I look down at my lap. My team mates would be fine if I were to go, but I don't know how they could hold up without me; how I could hold up without them. Would this be the only time we get to see each other; during BBA meetings and tournaments.

"Don't worry about us Tala." I lift my gaze to Spencer. "We'll be fine. You deserve to have a family. You've watched after all of us for so long, it's your turn to be watched over." Bryan and Ian nod, agreeing with Spencer's little speech.

"Don't worry Tala." Alyssa says. "You'd be able to call them and video chat. You could even go and stay with them for a few months out of the year."

A small smile creeps its way on my face. "Okay then." I say. "I'll come and live with you." Alyssa's smile grows at this and goes to hug me. She stops though and pulls away.

"Sorry about that. I'm just so happy. What about you girls?" She apologizes and asks my sisters. They both nod their heads.

"Well then, let's meet Tala's new brother." Bryan says while stretching.

"Oh, I believe you've all already met him." Mr. Dickenson tells us. I look at him weirdly right as the door opens.

My jaw drops a little. Walking into the room is...


	5. Chapter 5

_**I don't own beyblade so on with reading.**_

*3rd Person*

The door opens and in walks... Johnny McGregor!(_didn't expect that, did you?_) The Demolition Boys nearly fall off their seats in shock and the two sisters look at each other and shrug. Johnny walks in the room and sees his mom, Mr. Dickenson, the Demolition Boys, and the two girls from earlier. This confesses him more. His dad had told him his mom needed to speak to him about something important, but wouldn't tell him what.

"Ummm, mom. Why are you in here with these -" Johnny begins but is cut off by his mom.

"Johnny. Could you please sit down? There is something I need to talk to you about." Alyssa says to her son in a calm tone. She knows this will be hard for him to understand and hopes that it will go well.

"But why are they in here?" He asks pointing to everyone else in the room.

"Actually I, Bryan, Spencer, and Ian were just leaving." Mr. Dickenson tells him. The boys are disappointed at this. They wanted to see the Scott blow his top, but they reluctantly follow Mr. Dickenson out of the room.

The 5 remaining people look at each other. Johnny wondering what this is about. Tala is still in shock that Johnny McGregor is his brother. Alyssa hoping this conversation goes well. While Tanya and Tamara are completely oblivious about what the big deal is and wondering who the first to speak will be.

Johnny slowly moves to sit on the couch on the other side of his mother, the one where three members of the Demolition Boys were just sitting. Alyssa takes a big breath before turning to look at her son. Anyone else that would look at him right now would say he's aggravated, but Alyssa could see past her son's outer layer and could tell he was confused and somewhat scared about what's going on.

"Johnny," she addresses him in a soft voice, still wondering about how to go about this. "You know your dad loves you right?"

Johnny nods his head, furrowing his eyebrows in confusion. He was wondering why his mother was speaking like this and what it had to do with the other three in the room.

"Johnny, I'm going to tell you something and it might be hard for you to understand. Just remember that your dad loves you very much." Alyssa waits for her son to look at her before continuing. "You dad, he isn't your birth father."

Johnny's eyes widen. His dad, the man that has raised him, wasn't his real father. He felt like his world came crashing down when the words left his mom's mouth. It was also aggravating him that no one still told him why Tala and his two sisters were in the room.

Alyssa goes into explaining what she had just told Tala, Tamara, and Tanya. By the time she was done Johnny couldn't form a simple sentence in his head. His birth father was actually Henry Valkov, who was also Tala's, Tamara's, and Tanya's dad. He has siblings. The other people in the room were his siblings. Tala was his younger brother and Tamara and Tanya his younger sisters.

"WHAT?" Johnny yells, not able to form any other sentence. He bolts off of the couch and starts pacing the room. He looks at his mother and new found siblings one last time before heading out of the door to the airport terminal, in that same building, where his friends, their parents, and his 'dad' are waiting.

*Tamara's P.O.V.*

"That went better than I thought it would." Alyssa says while standing up. She looks at us who are still seated. Even though my vision is blurry I could still make out the look of shock still on my brother's face. "Kids, Mr. Dickenson said that whatever you decided he would have your belongings sent to that plane. Let's get going now. We only have a week till you all go off for 3 months." Alyssa tells us before starting towards the door.

Me and my sister stand up and follow her. About halfway there I turn back to see my brother still in the same spot, same expression on his face as before.

"Umm, Tala?" I try to get his attention. His head snaps to me and he stands up and walks to me, Tanya, and Alyssa who have all stopped to wait for him.

Together, we get to the door and walk out into the hallway. Soon we reach the bottom floor and are about to head into the airport terminal when Mr. Dickenson stops us.

"I'm glad I caught you all in time." He says as he and another man approach out group. "This is Doctor Hydens and he is an eye specialist. I contacted him earlier to see if he could come and take a quite look at Tamara's eyes."

The group turns to me and, all but Tanya, look at me questionly. "I have problems with my eyes. My vision is really blurry, but glasses don't help with it." I answer them before walking up to Doctor Hydens.

He pulls out a little light and some sort of devices before looking at my eyes. He holds the device at my eye and pushes a few buttons on it, but I have no idea what's supposed to be happening.

After doing both my left and right eyes he puts the tool back into a little carrying bag before pulling out a bottle, some type of case, and a box.

"It's what I predicted. She has experienced damage her cornea (don't know if that can really happen). It's gone untreated for so long the problem is getting worse. Don't worry though; a little pressure could have it fixed in a jiffy. Until then," he hands me the items he had just pulled from his bag "this right here is a special type of contacts. While on your eyes they should sort of fix the problem. Remember not to sleep in them though; it could only further damage your eyes." (Again, I have NO idea if this type of thing could happen.) He pulls out a notepad and a pencil. "Could you tell me how long your eyes have been like this?"

"Umm, yeah. About 5 years." I answer him.

"Do you have any idea how this could have happened? Did something sharp get near your eye perhaps?" He asks me another question.

"Not that I remember. I just went to bed that night and woke up the next day not being able to see clearly." I answer truthfully.

"Hmmm. Okay. Mrs. McGregor, if you would like to know details about a surgery just contact me by this number and we could work something out." Doctor Hydens hands Alyssa a piece of paper and turn to walk away.

"Thank you Mr. Dickenson for taking such great care for Tanya, Tamara, and Tala. I look forward to seeing you in a week." Alyssa tells the BBA chairman before reaching towards a door and walking through it.

Me and my siblings all follow her lead. We walk towards the door and through crowds before coming to this room. It's like any other airport waiting area except for its all empty. We walk to the entrance of the plane and right before we enter Alyssa turns to us; stopping our movements.

"Guys, I'm sure Johnny's friends and their families are curious right now. If I know Johnny, he probably walked straight in and flung himself down on a seat and hasn't spoken to anyone. Could you guys wait out here while I go in and explain everything?" We all nod out heads yes and Alyssa goes inside of the plane.

I walk over to one of the seats and sit down, examining the items in my hand.

_'So, after I put these in I'll be able to see clearly? I haven't been able to in so long, what will the world look like?'_

"I could help put those in." I turn my head to Tala and nod eagerly. He leaves for a moment to wash his hands and comes back.

Sitting down in front of me, he opens the box and begins doing something. Maybe opening the package inside? It's hard for me to tell with my vision. He uses his left hand to tilt my head up and then moves it to hold open my left eye. Carefully, he moves his right index finger to my eye and something cold sticks to it. He pulls away his hand while I blink. I close that eye and he repeats the process with my other eye. Again, I blink a few times before closing that eye.

_'Okay, on the count of 3. 1... 2...3'_

I snap open both of my eyes to observe the now clear world around me with a big smile.


	6. Chapter 6

_**I don't own beyblade so on with reading.**_

*3rd Person*

After leaving the room Johnny McGregor all but runs to the plane terminal and inside the private jet. His sudden entrance frightens the others on the plane.

"Hey Johnny boy, where you been?" Enrique asks from his seat next to Oliver and across from Robert.

Johnny walks by him, not even sparing a glance at his friends, and flops himself into a seat in the front of the plane.

Aggravated about being ignored Enrique tries again. "Johnny I ask you a question... Johnny hello... Are you ignoring me on-"

"SHUT YOUR DAMN MOUTH GINCARLO!" Johnny interrupts and yells at the Italian.

The group on the plane is startled by the Scott's outburst. Johnny turns forward, closing his eyes in attempt to keep the tears of aggravation and confusion from getting out. The plane remains quite until Alyssa McGregor enters.

"Hi honey." She says going to hug Allen McGregor. Allen hugs his wife back tightly. Alyssa pulls out of the hug and starts hugging her friends, May Polanski, Evelyn Jurgens, and Laura Gincarlo. "Sorry to keep you all waiting." Alyssa apologizes.

"Do not worry about it." Evelyn says in her motherly voice.

"I think you might want to check on your boy up there. He's been rather upset since he's came in." Leonardo Gincarlo says to Alyssa.

She looks to the front of the plane where her son is still sulking. A sad look crosses her face before she slowly makes her way up the aisle of the plane to him. She sits next to him and places her hand on his shoulder. She tries to talk to him but Johnny just pushes her hand off and shifts away from her, muttering 'shut up'. Alyssa's look saddens before she gets up and walks back to the middle of the plane.

"Now boy, is that any way to talk treat your mother." Victor Jurgens says to Johnny.

"It's alright Victor." Alyssa reassures him.

"How can you say it's alright, Alyssa? A boy should never treat their mother like that. He has no right." Bernard Polanski inputs.

"It's really okay. He's just... upset about... something I told him earlier." Alyssa tells them, confusing them more.

"That still gives him no right." Victor says. Allen gets up and moves to the front of the plane. Instead of sitting down though, he stays standing in the aisle.

"You shouldn't treat your mother like that, son." Mr. McGregor states.

Something in that sentence gets to the young Scott, making him aggravated and angry. "Don't call me that." He mumbles, barely audible, to where only Allen could hear. Johnny lifts his head to glare at the elder man, eyes glossed over with tears about to fall.

The plane once again falls into uncomfortable silence until Oliver speaks. "What did you tell Johnny that upset him this bad?" He asks Mrs. McGregor.

Johnny glares at Oliver before moving his head to look out the window. Mr. McGregor bits his lip and moves to the middle of the plane. He reaches his wife and grasps her hand. She stays quite for a few moments before speaking.

"Well, to make it short, Johnny's birth father isn't Allen." Everyone gap and look at the younger Scott. "I also introduced him to his younger siblings." Alyssa says after a few minutes.

"Johnny boy has siblings?" Enrique asks.

"That's what she said dumbass." Johnny inputs on the conversation.

"Yes, he does." Alyssa says nicely to make up for her son's attitude. "A younger brother and two younger sisters."

"Did they decide to join us?" Allen asks his wife curiously.

"Yes, they did. They are waiting outside in the terminal right now." She answers her husband.

"WHAT?! There coming with us?!" Johnny bolts up from his seat to stare at his mom.

"Yes. I and your father thought it would be a nice idea. They would get a loving family and you could get to know your siblings." She tells her son in a loving manor.

"_Don't call him that_." Johnny hisses under his breath; no one able to make out what he said.

"What was that Johnny?" Alyssa asks her son.

"I said don't call him that. He is not my father." He pretty much growls.

Allen looks down with new tears building up in his eyes and the rest of the plane inhabitants gap at him.

"Johnny **McGregor**!" Alyssa yells, stressing the McGregor part. "He may not be your birth father but he has been there for you your entire life. I am sorry we haven't told you before but you will **not **treat him like this because he loves you despite you not being his blood son and you will be nice to your siblings because they've had to put up with too much already. Do you understand the words coming out of my mouth?" Everyone looks at Alyssa shocked. Never before has they seen her this upset.

Johnny stares wide eye at her; she never yelled at him in that tone of voice before. His gaze goes to his 'dad' who was telling her that she shouldn't have been that hard. He realizes that his mom is right. Even though Allen is not his 'dad' he has still treated him like a son in the past. This makes him feel utterly stupid for thinking otherwise in the first place. So, instead of retaliating he mumbles an okay and sits back down.

"Umm…. Alyssa." Laura says, cautiously, to get her friends attention. "Maybe you should go out and get the children so we can get going."

"Yeah, I want to meet Johnny boy's siblings." Enrique inputs.

"You've already met them before." Alyssa says before walking out the plane. A few moments later she walks in and the three remaining Majestic's mouths drop.


End file.
